Con Stavros
Con Stavros Name: Con Stavros Gender: Male Age: 41 Physical Description: A pillar of muscle at five foot ten and about one hundred and ten kilograms, despite his age he has lost none of his presence. His hair grey from the rigours of his life, his face is likewise marked by the touch of blade and flame to the point that he is almost unrecognisable to those who knew him in his younger years. Other scars from battles long past can be found all over his body, in particular one that runs down his chest that was split by a trolloc axe. The only thing that has remain unchanged are his dark eyes. History: Born in the Perfumed Quarter to a vast extended family on the docks, Con was but one of two, his twin sister Eunomia born less than an hour after him. His future looking to be one of tending the nets for his family, the stories told by gleemen of the great heroes and of the White Tower led to him running away from his home with his twin and several other members of his family who followed. Enrolled as a trainee under Shoar Daemor, his teachers were thorough and by the time he was nineteen he had become a Tower Guard. Serving the Tower with distinction despite his own self doubt, he also came to know a number of Aes Sedai, in particular Telcia Sedai of the Red Ajah and Arette Sedai of the Brown Ajah as well as Keeper of Chronicles. Acting as a surrogate Warder at times for the former and becoming involved with the latter, he nevertheless remembered his place as a Tower Guard. After the assault against Tar Valon from a Trolloc Horde that had emerged from the Aiel Waste, the death of Evan Tremaine who was Commander of the Tower Guard led to Con being raised to the position. Serving in that capacity took a terrible toll on Con, not only for the deaths on his conscience but because he was becoming more and more disillusioned with the Tower itself. The mistreatment of some of his Tower Guards, the tensions that grew between himself and Arette and the overthrow of Karana Maijin all worked to steadily destroy his faith in the Tower. The suicide of a student of his, Sarielle Falcair, the daughter of a man he had killed in his younger years while in the service of the Tower, it broke him. Using a loophole in Tower Law to release himself from duty as the Commander, he abandoned the Tower and was briefly recaptured only to escape before being returned to the Tower. Far he rode, trying to find a new cause or meaning to dedicate himself to. He was to find that on the border between Altara and Amadicia. Assisting a group of Children against bandit ambushers, he found himself riding to Amador with them to make sure they were alright but ended up swearing himself to the sunburst thanks to the charisma of the Lord Captain Commander Valorn Goldren. Serving despite the prejudice against him, he distinguished himself again in several instances including the strange bubble of evil that had brought the Aes Sedai of the tapestries in the Fortress to life, killing two of the shadowy mockeries. Not so well known was his action outside of the Children’s scope, assisting Arette and Telcia in the recovery of the latter’s children in Arad Doman. Yet he also had a good deal of enemies within the Children, primarily amongst the inquisitors though some of his best friendships were forged amongst them, Inquisitors Diego and Meinrad to name two. Despite this, Con had become a focal point of tension between the High Inquisitor Biral with the Hand and those Lord Captains who were swayed by him and Lord Captain Commander Valorn Goldren and the majority of Lord Captains such as Lord Captain Milah. Caught between these two forces and the contention between their orthodox and liberal views, his actions such as saving Arala of the der’algai from a trio of inquisitors, then the subsequent face off between himself and a group of inquisitors attempting to arrest the pair, was going to have consequences. Ambushed in Amador, he was taken by a group of Inquisitors and secretly put to question. It was only due to Inquisitors Meinrad and Diego that he was discovered and freed, but his face had been horribly scarred and he was badly wounded. Losing his diminishing faith in the Children’s cause, or rather those who fought it, he along with several of his closest companions were released of their oaths by Lord Captain Commander Valorn Goldren in order to remove Con as a point of friction between the two factions within the Children. Traveling to Illian to return to his family, Con was surprised to find Arette with his family already waiting for him. Even there he found no escape from trouble, as Illian was building up for war. Mercaneries in the streets, in particular at the docks, were commiting all nature of crimes without the law willing to act. To deal with this, to keep his family and others safe, Con founded a militia composed of his relatives for the most part to guarantee peace in the streets even as he married Arette Stavros. Yet this peace was thrown into further disorder as an old Illianer Companion came to seek shelter with Con, bringing with him a young girl who proved to be Princess Sofia Stepaneos, Mattin Stepaneos daughter and heir apparent. Her father dead, she had been replaced by the Forsaken Serashada who was masquerading as her and had assumed the thrown in her place. The arrival of the Band and Black Tower in the city who made contact with Con on behalf of the Dragon allowed for the formation of a plan to retake the Laurel Crown for Princess Sofia and to oust the Forsaken. In the battles that took place, Con lost many of his family but the city was won and the throne restored to its rightful heir. In recognition for his service, and to legitimise the militia he had formed, he was granted the title of Lord Protector of the Harbour and his militia have become the Harbour Guard. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios